


no one else (can heal my wounds)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: kasinara soulmate aus [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	no one else (can heal my wounds)

There had been stories about soulmates for as long as Kasius could remember. About how your soulmate can heal you from any injury and illness, just by being near you. He believed in the stories with all his heart as a small child. They had been so beautiful. But then his mother died, even though his father had been right there. Once he had finished mourning his mother, he had mourned the notion of soulmates.

A few years later he realised his father was a soulless monster, anyway, so it could never have worked.

He was still not sure what to make of the stories.

(Miles and miles away, Sinara had never even heard of soulmates. When you were never sure where your next meal would come from such fairytales were meaningless.)

* * *

He was injured horribly and sure he was dying. If not by the wounds, then by the hands of the men stood over him.

His generals beat him to dying, and the soldier crouched down beside him, eyeing his bloodied side in something that may have been concern."Can you walk?"

"I don't -"he started, only to realise that the pain was already subsiding. He nodded."I think so, yes."

She helped him to his feet, slung an arm around his waist to lead him towards the ships. By the time they made it there he barely even had to lean on her anymore. Adrenaline was one hell of a painkiller, he mused.

With the autopilot set, she threw him a med kit and took one for herself. She frowned at her own arm in confusion. She could have sworn the wound had been much worse than that.

* * *

"It's basically another war zone,"Kasius said, nervously pacing up and down. Sinara watched him, remarkably impassive. She had thrown her lot in with him and all it had earned her was exile. She had not complained at being sent away, had not complained at the idea of having to somehow quell the brewing rebellion in the human outpost.

"I got you out of the last war zone alright,"she said simply.

His hand automatically came up to his side; the wound was healing well. The doctors had told him there would be significant scarring but he didn't think they'd had the right of it.

"You did,"he agreed. He owed her his life yet all he was giving her in return was a station on some rock that may get them both killed."There is no running, this time."

"So we won't run." She smiled at him, the first time she'd done so, and he couldn't help himself but return it. Her confidence was both comforting and strangely infectious."No. I suppose we won't."

* * *

They had had the Lighthouse firmly under their control within a fortnight; the implementation of Kasius' new rules making the filthy humans much easier to control. They hadn't been properly played against eachother. More distrust among them made them easy to rule.

That did not mean there was not still some so foolish they still held out hopes of rebellion, or at least of going out in a blaze of glory.

After months of them being cowed into submission and relative peace, Kasius had thought nothing of moving through their little market place, maybe out of a sense of morbid curiosity - he could not say what had possessed him to do so later. Sinara was at his side as faithfully as his shadow, and worrying was the furthest thing from his mind. She'd see any danger coming.

And she did, but a few seconds too late, just in time to push him aside and have the bullet hit her instead. The vivid spray of blood was the most terrifying thing he had ever witnessed; he somehow managed to catch Sinara as she stumbled back against him. Some other soldiers were already in pursuit of the assailant.

The other humans seemed frozen in shock.

"A thousand points to whomever brings me his head,"Kasius heard himself say. The spell was broken, and chaos broke out as they scrambled to be the one to betray their neighbour. Kasius could not care less. He wound an arm around Sinara's waist."Can you walk?"

"I'm fine,"she protested, yet allowed him to lead her back to their floor."Really, I'm fine."

So the doctor confirmed, though he was utterly bewildered by the fact.

* * *

"We need better soldiers,"Sinara complained as she sat down at the dinner table. She held out her arm to him, showing him a bruise."Fading already. Even from sparring I should be worse for wear than these good-for-nothings leave me. I haven't had a bruise last more than half a day in - I don't know how long."

"There's worse things, surely,"he said mildly. He had noticed she'd started healing faster and faster, and he had begun connecting the dots. Perhaps the injury he'd sustained that fateful day they'd first met would have killed him if anyone else had found him, afterall.

* * *

He wanted some sort of confirmation. He needed to know it was not all just in his head, not something he had convinced himself of because he was falling for her more and more with every passing day.

All it took was a very deliberate slip of his pruning shears, a cut deep enough that by rights it should take a few days to heal at the least.

Sinara gave him a look that clearly stated she thought he was ridiculous for managing to injure himself in such a fashion but did bandage up his hand for him.

When he took the covering off a mere few hours later, there was no sign left of the wound.

* * *

They were sharing wine when he brought up the subject. He couldn't have said if it was because he was in his cups or because he just wanted her to finally figure it out, too, but he mentioned the stories he had been told as a child as casually as he could manage.

She laughed so hard she almost cried, the mere notion apparently the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

She was even more beautiful when she laughed this freely; he tried to focus on that and not on her derision of a belief so close to his heart. A belief he had wanted to share because he was more and more certain that not only was it true, but he had found his soulmate. He made himself smile."Yes, quite farfetched, isn't it?"

"Farfetched?"she echoed between peals of laughter."The power of love healing by some kind of magic? That's a little more than just farfetched, Kasius."

(She was terribly hungover the next day, shielding her eyes from the light with an arm thrown across her face, vaguely grumbling for him to leave her alone. Instead, he handed her a glass as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?"she wanted to know. He shrugged."It'll help. Just drink it."

The drink, of course, would do nothing at all. But as long as he was nearby, she would never be able to tell the difference.)

* * *

"Your little slave was worse at anatomy than we thought,"Sinara remarked, brushing a finger lightly across his cheek."That's barely even a scratch." She furrowed her brow."It did bleed an awful lot, considering."

"It's just healing already,"Kasius said. What he wanted to say was, _Of course it's almost gone again. You're here._

She still looked quite mystified."You heal very fast."

"I didn't used to,"he said, and did not elaborate.

* * *

"Is she dead?"he asked, barely able to recognise his own voice. The soldier's face told him he did not want to be the bearer of such news. He spoke nontheless,"Not yet, but any minute now. She's as good as gone. Nothing can heal a wound like that."

"Leave us,"Kasius commanded, not waiting for the soldiers to obey before crossing over to Sinara, carefully lifting her so he could settle down with her leaning against his chest. As long as there was still life in her, as long as there was even the slimmest chance, he would not leave her side.

Perhaps nothing could heal a wound this bad, but that didn't mean no one could.

He closed his eyes, desperately willing all the stories to be true, all the signs of the last few years to not have been figments of his imagination, some sort of strange coincident.

He did not know how long he had sat there, afraid to even look at her, when she stirred in his arms.

"Kasius?" Her voice was unusually weak. She did not protest against him holding her so close."What happened?"

Before he could answer, she seemed to remember, reaching up to touch the wound in her chest. It was still gruesome, it was no longer bad enough to kill her.

"That's impossible,"Sinara said, moving back just far enough to properly look at him."How did you do that?"

"Some kind of magic,"he replied, and understanding flashed across her face.

"Idiot,"she said, tone belying her. Well, she had never been too good with words. So she kissed him instead.


End file.
